fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider Delta
Kamen Rider Delta is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor seen in the fanfictional Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider: 555. Users Multiple humans & Orphnochs have worn the Delta Belt & successfully transformed into Kamen Rider Delta (even just ever so briefly) at one time or another during the TV series. Three Meteor School students used the system before the following: *Qiana Sanders (1st appearance) *Anselm (Dragon Orphnoch) *Cameron Bentley (Kamen Rider Chi) *Eric Walker (Main) *Nathan Yap (Kamen Rider Phi) *Magdalene Brownlow (short-term) *Jordan Midgley (Rose Orphnoch) Delta Gear History The Delta Gear was the first set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. It never moved past the prototype stage. The Suit had more power & speed than the Phi & Chi Gears, but significantly less functional - lacking any sort of close range & long range weaponry. It was also the only gear that allows humans to utilize without harming them in the process; however, there were potential side-effects. Early appearances of the Delta Gear are regarded with something akin to horror, as the mere presence of the Delta Gear's wearer inspired fear & dread in Orphnochs as well as other Kamen Riders. The Delta Gear was coveted & transferred around by several members of the Meteor School, until it was taken by Anselm (Dragon Orphnoch) of Lucky Clover, until he became bored with it. It was once again tossed around from person to person until Eric Walker was appointed its primary user. Some side effects include the user becoming mentally unstable & developing an addiction to using the Gear, as well as developing minor Orphnoch-like powers. Those with a strong enough will can use the Delta Gear properly (for example, Qiana Sanders of the Meteorites was able to use it properly; however, it may have well contributed to her illness which caused her inability to fend off Albert Summerfield/Spider Orphnoch when he almost killed her). By the end of the series, the Delta Gear was still intact; it is assumed Walker is still carrying it. Delta Gear The Delta Gear is a collection of high-tech items developed by the Smart Brain corporation. When activated by the Mission Memory they turn into advanced weapon systems. They are usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. The Delta Gear is fundamentally different from the Phi & Chi gear in terms of design, the phone fitting onto the Mover mounted on the belt's side rather than flipping into the center of the driver, as well as lacking any other weaponry. The Delta Gear is also conspicuous compared to the other gears considering most of its contents are modeled after actual weaponry rather than gadgets. * Delta Mission Memory: A small metallic card key with the Delta symbol on it. When inserted into the Delta Blaster, it allows it to EXCEED CHARGE. * SB-333B Delta Driver: A high tech looking belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. It is the primary storage place for the Delta Mission Memory. Unlike the other gears, the Delta Gear's buckle is fixed into the middle, where the Gear's transgenerator is attached. The transformation device fits into the right hip like a pistol-holster. *'SB-333DV Delta Mover': This digital camcorder is the primary weapon of the Delta Gear. The Delta Phone can be connected to the Delta Mover to create the Delta Blaster, a large pistol that serves as Delta's primary weapon. As the Delta Blaster, it's view screen can act as a long range targeting scope once the mission memory has been inserted. The name 'Mover' is a pun on what the digital camcorder captures: a movie. * SB-333P Delta Phone: This phone is the control unit of the Delta Gear. The Delta Phone can be connected to the Delta Mover mounted on the hip to create the Delta Blaster. Oddly enough, the Delta Phone is not a phone at all, but a gun-handle with a trigger & phone antenna that becomes the handle of the Delta Blaster. The design may be inspired on some Walkie-Talkies that have the form of a grip. Whereas the Phi & Chi phones are touch-tone activated, the Delta Phone is voice activated; the number commands are input verbally. Unlike the Phi & Chi Phones, the Delta Phone serves only as a control device for the Delta Gear & the transgenerator that powers the Gear is actually part of the Delta Driver. *'SB-VX0 Jet Sliger': A jet-powered combat bike that can fly, spin 360° on the spot, & packs an incredible amount of firepower. Category:Kamen Rider: 555 Category:Kamen Riders